Enjoy What You Have
by InfinityPuddle
Summary: Thanksgiving One Shot! Enjoy what you have, for the ones who have nothing. Enjoy what you have, for the ones you love. Enjoy the people you love, for their sakes, and yours.


Happy Thanksgiving to all! This is a one-shot dedicated to Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Enjoy What You Have

One-Shot

* * *

November 25, 2010. Thanksgiving of this year. I hope you all enjoy it. I won't.

I'm Kairi. I can't remember my last name. I'm stuck in Still Water Mental Institute for Thanksgiving. My parents won't pick me up because I'm 'Insane', and now I'm stuck here with no one to come get me. I was given allowed release last week. Why won't they pick me up? Why won't anyone come get me? Now I'm stuck in this room with a druggie who has no family.

"Kai! Dinner!" yelled said druggie.

"I'm coming Sora!"

His name was Sora. He had chocolate brown, spiky hair, worthy of all head pats I could give. It's spiky but oh so smooth! Not that I like him. No way. Anyway, the mental institute had at least enough sense to have someone cook actual food here instead of the normal school-esque food they serve here.

"It can't take you that long to change into something nice!" he yelled.

"Shut up!"

I exited the room wearing a pink dress I had here for Sunday, which was church day, and walked down the hall to the cafeteria with Sora. We were basically the only ones in here except for the two psychologists that were cooking. We reached the cafeteria and breathed in the smell of _actual _turkey, _actual gravy_, _actual _potatoes, and basically _actual _food! Psychologists Axel and Larxene were already at the table cutting the turkey into pieces for us.

"Come on in!" they yelled. They were the only family they had for each other, and decided that we shouldn't be the only ones left here. They owned the damned place anyway.

"Axel! Larx! It smells good!" Sora yelled.

"Amazing! He said something other than cigarettes smell amazing!" I yelled in (fake) awe. He responded by kicking my shin.

"Ow!"

"You asked for it," Larxene said.

"He didn't have to kick her so hard though," Axel said jumping in.

"Who asked you?" Larxene replied.

"No one. That's why I felt like I should jump in!"

"..."

We sat down at the table side by side. It had been two months since I've been here. Sora came a day after I did. We got along almost immediately.

"Dig in!" Axel yelled.

We immediately went for the platters of food, from the succulent turkey, to the chicken risotto. Why they had chicken, I don't know, but it tasted awesome. The mashed potatoes had bits of bacon in them, the casserole was some food network recipe that tasted amazing, and the drink they brought ended up being some red wine!

"I thought I'm not supposed to have drugs," Sora stated.

"Who care? It's thanksgiving! And I own the damn place!" Axel said.

"Just have a little though," Larxene added.

"Fine," Sora mumbled.

I, on the other hand, could have as much as I wanted! I decided to make it a point in fact to drink more than him. I sipped on the red liquid and tasted it's strange velvety taste. This is my first time drinking it, and I'm already addicted!

"Kai...Not so much..." Sora retorted.

"Shut up Sora!" I said, sticking my tongue at him.

I ate some more food, which was still piping hot and yummy. Eventually, I finished what was on my plate around the same time everyone else did. Axel and Larxene stood up, and started cleaning up. Sora got up and helped them. I, on the other hand, couldn't stand.

"Everything's so spinny!" I yelled.

"Oh dear lord..." Axel said.

"Told you it wasn't a good idea you dumbass!" Larxene yelled.

"You guys clean without me. I'll take her to our room," Sora said. He lifted me bridal style causing me to laugh hysterically. Everything was so spinny! And when he lifted me, I thought I was flying! And his chest was soft! And my body was getting hot!

"Wheeee!" I yelled.

"Calm down Kairi..." Sora mumbled.

"I don't wanna!"

"Kai..."

"Sowa!"

"Kai..."

"Sowa! Sowa! Sowa!"

"Damn it, you only had about two glasses right?"

"I had six!"

"What the hell? I thought you had two!"

"I had eight!"

"..."

"Nine! Ten! Eleven! Twelve! Thir-"

"All right!"

We appeared in our room, and he plopped me down on my bed. I got up, changed into some pajamas. Of course he saw me while I was changing so I decided to mess with him! I played like a stripper and took my clothes off all sexy like. Then I put them back on! Then off! Then on! Then off! Then on! Then off! Then on! Then off! Then I put on the pajamas!

I watched him dress too! He had abs! And legs! And arms! And a spiky head that felt good when you patted it! He was about to jump into his bed when I pulled him into mine, ran towards the lights and turned them off, and ran back into bed snuggling up to him.

"You'll kill me when you wake up you know..." he whispered.

"I promise I won't! In fact, I'll right a note!"

I got a pencil and wrote down 'I love Sowa! I sleep with Sowa! Don't kill Sowa!' to myself. I signed the bottom and got in!

"Good night Sowa!" I said, kissing him square on the lips.

"Good night Kai."

Oh the things I'm thankful for! I'm thankful for Sowa, and Momma, and Dadda, and red liquids, and Axel, and Larxene, and everything I have. 'Cause I don't have a lot!

Did you know you don't need a lot to be happy?


End file.
